Sugary Clay! Sweet but Bitter
by rueri-chan
Summary: Do you love me?" There was no response, so she walked out the door. Ga Eul/ Yi Jung
1. Love in the Limelight

Summary: "Do you love me?" There was no response, so she walked out the door.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

"Teacher!! Teacher!! Someone's here to see you!!"

Brown eyes blinked softly, and a head turned. "Oh, really? Who is it-" Her voice stopped mid-sentence. "Yi Jung?" "Yi Jung!!!" Her head snapped back, surprised.

"Yi Jung, what are you doing here?"

Smirk. A cool breeze sweep through the room. "I can't believe you'd forget....tsk." She thought for a moment.

Red hue filled her porcelain cheeks. A blush. "Oh-"

"Kids, I hope you won't mind if I stole your teacher for a moment, do you?" Every head shook sideways, and he grinned. He grabbed the dumbfounded girl's arm, and led them out of the classroom.

-  
**-****  
****Love in the limelight.****  
****-****  
****-****  
****-****  
****-****  
****-****  
**I.

-

Crowed bodies, the smell of coffee, and pastel paintings.

Loud chatting over threw the room.

Couples gazed in each others eyes as the waitresses made there way to fill orders in the crowed cafe. Coffee filled air thickened the room and the crowded couples got more comfortable still gazing lovingly into each other, in an awkward atmosphere.

A lone table stood at the far end of the cafe. A sanctuary from all this chaos. Enclosed by its very own walls, a curtain entrance.

Heads turned as Yi Jung made his way with Ga Eul through the crowd. Women looked with envy, while men gazed jealously towards the secret haven.

The two people's silhouettes disappeared in the curtain, and the couples' forcefully tore their gaze away.

_Is that really how love is?_

-

II.  
The spacious enclosure amazed her. Bamboo plants weaved against a wooden railing that was set against the wall, pottery filled the room full of brilliant floral arrangements. Ga Eul kept a steady gaze. _Beautiful. Amazing. _Her name was called a few times. Two. Three. Four times.

Then a hand shook her shoulder. "Are you really that bewildered?"

She glared at him; with a sense of defiance she turned her gaze away from him. _  
__  
_"_I can't believe you forgot...tsk'_"

She bit her lip.

Her hand rose up to brush a stray hair away.  
_  
__ Calm I'll stay calm._

The lights in the room dimmed a bit, and the soft sound of a saxophone filled the room. She looked around the room again, _beautiful_, she thought. She looked up a Yi Jung, who was tuning the stereo, then to the golden instrument that was strapped around his shoulder. A particular memory filled her mind. A memory of when he had helped that night at the club. He had played the saxophone for her.

-  
III.  
Fingers dialed at the phone.

_ring._

_ring._

_ring._

Frantic. Frantic Rings.

Please. Please pick up.

_we are sorry the pers-_

Hands slammed the phone shut.

_Ga Eul what happened? Answer your phone, please...._that's when the tears fell.

Jan Di couldn't take it anymore, so she wept.

-

-  
"Have you found her yet?"

"No"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, just nothing.....don't worry about it."

"If you say so. Just find her Jan Di is a mess right now."

The boy was rushing down the street in look for his princess. He ran like never before. That's when he spotted her.

-

Knees buckled under her weight. she fell against a concrete wall. Cold air brushed her shoulders. It turned out to be a not so great day to wear a sundress.

no.

no, sundresses were for happiness and sunshine.

Today should have been a black, black, suit. To cover up sorrow. Like a funeral.

"You always had the knack for crying in the streets, should I make you over again?" The voice was low and seductive. The girl looked up. red puffy eyes in all, the boy still thought she was lovely.

-

-

It all happened so fast.

A blur.

Just a blur.

She didn't know how or why, it just happened.

All of a sudden the saxophone music stopped and she was left their just staring at him. In the beautiful bamboo room. In the secluded area of the crowded cafe.

Lips brushed, but it was just a blur.

Hands groped, but it was just a blur.

.....but then the blur stopped. And words came out like throw up.

Unexpectedly. Quite unexpectedly.

"Do you love me?" It was quiet and low, scared but confident. Courageous.

He was caught by surprise. Know one knew really how much he had wanted to state his feelings. But he was a Casanova, only in love once. It was hard.

He took too long. The girl's face fell.

She quickly removed herself from his embrace and gathered her things.

There was no response, so she just walked out the door.

Leaving a man, scared. alone. In confusion.

Though he didn't say it, he was thinking. "Please don't go."

-

-  
The tears gathered but did not fall.

Even after four years he still couldn't bring out his feelings. The entire wait for nothing.

She ran, and ran.

Far.

Far. Away. That's when the tears fell. And all energy left her body.

_35 text messages_.

_29 missed calls. _

_25 voice messages. __  
_  
She did not even read one. She felt dead, alone, her heart throbbed.

But in the wake, her prince came.

She looked torn and broken, but still he raised his hand towards her.

And she took it.


	2. What equals bitter tea?

-

-

A lukewarm atmosphere. Cool red brick walls. And the taste of bitter tea on her tongue is what she got herself into.

The walk from the street to Yi Jung's apartment was a far stroll, but the company was well thought of.

The walk was quiet, yet sweet, each of them relying all their thoughts.

-

That is how she got here, on this fire engine red seat pillow, drinking bitter tea....

"Yi Jung......"She mumbled, but didn't look at him. Her head was turned the other direction. Intentionally avoiding his gaze.

He turned to look at her eyes. "Hmmm..." he said through shut lips. Eyes-widening as if expecting something.

"Ah...nothing, never mind...well. NO...forget it..." It was too embarrassing.

"Did you know guys find it very unattractive when girls talk non-sense?" A wide set grin was set on his gorgeous lips.

Oh No. Not another smirk.

Ga Eul huffed, cheeks tinted a bit red. She mumbled something incoherent, but Yi Jung heard her anyway.

"Don't call me an idiot. You're the one crying in public." A giggle fell from her mouth, and she knew it right then and there.

She had forgiven him.

For laughter never lies....

....unless your _faking_ it.

-

-  
**II. Bitter Tea Tastes** **Sweet?**

-

-  
Adjoined with the taste of bitter tea the inevitable happens the tea actually tastes....tastes...tastes...

..._sweet_....

Because that's what happens when you drink bitter tea with the one you truly love. You forget about the bitterness and focus on the person who is right across from you...

Then magically the tea is not bitter but sweet.

..just like his heart.

Maybe that was why every time the tea passed through her lips she smiled.

-

-  
Walking hand in hand is something lovely?

Is it not?

But this time it was only a matter of time before something lovely....

...turns into something broken.

-

She stood up. Placed the empty mug on the counter. Quiet. Then..

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I'm not" she insisted her tone was like fire, yet he knew better. She was upset, confused, and hurt.

"Ga Eul…." He slurred trying to smooth out this ordeal, he tried, and tried to reason with her, but it was in vain. She would not hear any of this, only swishing her head to and fro, ignoring him.

All because of a little miscommunication.

_Well baby, no one said Love was easy. _

-

-

-

She left. Just like that. Dropped that mug on the counter and ran out the oak door.

He knew he indeed deserved it, but the truth hurts all the time.

So here he was surrounded by his studio, potters wheel, and clay in place. Although he did not touch any of it.

He was left, back against the side of his expensive black leather couch, glaring at the ceiling.

Why…..

Why couldn't he just say what he wanted?

Because he was Yi Jung the daring, Casanova stud, he was supposed to be able to use woman like tissue, they were supposed to be disposable.

So then why did he keep on recycling the same exact one?

_Cause Love works in unpredictable ways. _

_-_

_-_

_Heels clanked hard against concrete. Her feet were sore from running. But all she wanted at the moment was to be far, far away from the beautiful potter's studio._

_-_

_-_

One thing she disliked most about running away was the fact that the rush of wind hitting your face always seemed to make the tears fall faster.

Maybe that's why people check the weather each day…so then they know if it would be a good day to run from the one you want. Well that's just a silly theory.

But then again, you could always pull the "I'm not crying!! There is something in my eye!" catch phrase.

-

-

-

She ran until she reached the porridge shop. A long distance for a girl to run, she was surprised she didn't pass out yet.

-

-

-

The next time they saw each other was when Jan Di called her up on the phone. Her voice frantic shouting that Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were in the middle of a fight.

Well, when someone hears something like that, the normal reaction is to run, and run fast to the scene of the crime.

-

-

When her legs finally carried her to the destination, she was frozen in place with the site that she arrived to.

Jun Pyo's fist came colliding with Yi Jung cheek, making him stagger back a bit.

Jan Di was nearing tears screaming at the two. "Stop it, your supposed to be friends, stop!" that's when she noticed Ga Eul, frozen at the cross-wired gate. Just staring with empty eyes. She ran to the frozen girl in the thick yellow coat, shaking her shoulders and screaming her name.

That's when Ga Eul lost it, heavy lids finally closed and her head met the cold damp concrete.

-

-

-

She felt like a ton of bricks fell on her head. Like the worst hang over imaginable.

She woke up to the sound of slow steady beeping of the monitor. A hospital, she thought gleefully. Lucky her….

The room was empty save for the medical equipment. She tried to think of how she had ended up there. She remembered Jan Di's loud, strong voice screaming her name, then Yi Jung trying to get back up.

The fight.. she thought.

How did that happen?

-

-

-

Yi Jung pressed the button on the instant coffee machine, which filled his foam cup with French Vanilla Roast coffee.

He brought the cup to his lips, but quickly retracted it.

The coffee was hot. And he ended up burning his tongue.

Great another injury to add to his list, like a black eye and sprained wrist wasn't enough.

The hospital corridors were busy with flocking nurses, and rushing doctors.

What a day, he thought.

-

-

-

Studying the glass vase of sunflowers which adorned the end table by her bed, Ga Eul was taken by surprise when a person walked in her room.

Yi Jung was also surprised that she had woken so soon.

So he did the notable thing, his stretched his uninjured arm and offered her his French vanilla coffee.

She stared for a moment at the foam cup, then to him. Then giggled a little bit, since it's very unusual for someone to offer coffee after you fainted.

Just so very unusual.

His lips drooped a bit. His expression turned into confusion, eyebrows arched in a very perplexed manner.

"Don't you drink coffee?" Which only made her laugh some more. Yet he stood still, arm still stretched waiting. She calmed her laughing down a bit since nurses were starting to stare.

"It's not that I don't like coffee, but when I saw you I though the first words that would come from your mouth would be along the lines of 'Are you okay' or even 'Are you crazy? How could you just faint like that?" she then took an intake of air, but then burst into more laughter.

Well his expression did change. His arm remained no longer stretched out. He set the coffee buy the sunflowers and turned to her, with a very serious expression on his face.

"Okay then, 'Are YOU crazy? How could you faint like that?'" she looked at him a bit shocked, yet happy that he was a bit worried about her.

She grinned, "About time."

His serious expression turned into a shocking simile, and he laughed. She laughed with him.

Because nothing better when you're with the one you love laughing like idiots and the nurses think your crazy…..


End file.
